


She Stays Close on Every Bend

by NidoranDuran



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Blow, Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shotacon, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: After getting an assist from Más y Menos, Raven gets something else from the speedster twins, too, when language barrier misunderstandings have her agree to their proposition. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	She Stays Close on Every Bend

Even for the Teen Titans, the twin speedster duo Más y Menos were a young pair. The fact these little boys were even this capable of moving with such speed and precision to act as heroes was impressive, and after getting an assist from them, Raven found herself surprised by just how effectively they could work together and how well they got the job done. Which was good, because there was a big language barrier driving a wedge between Raven and the boys, who she had just taken on a mission. They understood English fine, but could only respond in Spanish, which was a problem, because Raven did not speak Spanish at fucking all.

"You guys did pretty well," Raven said, settling back on the couch as the boys chugging their way through some soda cans. "I'm glad you have your teamwork down to a science like that. I hope the rest of Titans East is operating on the same level as you guys are now."

The boys chattered and buzzed about, talking rapidly back and forth to one another, and Raven hadn't the slightest idea what they were saying, but she nodded along with it, expecting it was something alright, not thinking too much about this. Her understanding of the situation was pretty aimless, which was a problem, because both twins were trying to convince the other to hit on Raven. They found the older goth teen a beauty, and tried to prod one another into making the move on her. Raven sat there completely unaware of that, looking at them with a tilted head.

The bothers kept talking, pushing the other, and Raven just assumed it had to be something vaguely sort of normal. "I'm sure once the others get back, they'll want to congratulate you, too. You really did a lot." She continued her praise, figuring she'd go easy on them. Raven did her best to be friendly with them, having no idea what truly bizarre madness was coming as she sat there waiting, not even the slightest bit able to predict the surprises awaiting her. "And in the meantime, if you guys want the remote, that'd be fine." Raven wasn't sure they'd pick a damn thing she wanted to watch, but she could always bury her head in a book or something instead of fretting over what they were up to.

Finally, they had their plan. Más swallowed his pride, looked up at Raven, and told her that she was very pretty and he wanted to take her to bed. Menos followed that up with a swift question about if she'd be willing to have sex with both of them at once. Both of them looked at her, excitable and hopeful.

Raven didn't understand any of it. What she did know, from the intonation, was that Menos asked a question. That was, unfortunately, all she knew. It was probably related to the TV remote; she had said they could watch something, they were probably asking about if they could watch something. "Uhhh, yeah, totally," Raven said. She didn't sound confident in any of it, doing something that came on a little bit fiercer than she was ready for. She didn't want to be a bitch to them, after all. But she didn't realize that she was signing up for something genuinely fucking out there. "Go ahead."

The brothers pounced, and by the time Raven realized anything had happened at all, she was in her bedroom, down on her hands and knees, leotard tugged aside and tongues embedded in both her ass and pussy at the same time. With nervous shrieks of panic and pressure, Raven found herself suddenly on the receiving end of wild panic, a passion and a fire that she didn't have any way to deal with, struggling now to make sense of the wanton emotions rushing across her body. "What are you doing?" she gasped, looking around in confusion at her room as she realized just what she was doing, just how overbearing this was. She did her best to control the wild panics throbbing faster and messier through her.

The brothers yammered on at lightning speed as they held onto her, Más burying his face into her ass, palm smacking down across her cheeks as he dove in and pushed harder, while Menos pushed his face up into her pussy, his tongue running roughshod across her mound and pushing her into a dizzy, frustrated mess of confused panics much too wild and feverish to control. There was too much going on here as they worked to pleasure her, too much aggression and forward attention wearing down Raven's thoughts.

"Shit, you guys are... Nngh, fuck, maybe this isn't too bad." Her head rolled back, and even though she definitely should not have been letting this this happen, Raven found herself completely unable to resist the growing fevers inside of her. The tongues worked upon her with such feverish desire and greedy, forward fire that Raven didn't have a prayer against it. Trembling under the wanton haze of getting used and touched all over, the wanton fire kept her losing herself, Raven moaning louder and needier under raw confusion and panic, a fire that she was completely incapable of handling. Molten fire and panic kept her in a state much too delirious to handle, the unprepared fire pushing her limits and demanding so much more than she felt capable of understanding.

So, she let it happen. Raven was surprised with herself as she allowed this to hit, allowed the sweeps of fire and panic to rush across her body and induce something senseless and powerful, a ravenous rush of pleasure and passion that she just had to lean into. "Fuck," she groaned, letting the boys eat her out at both ends.

Menos's tongue sloppily dragged all over her pussy, driven by a speed more than compensating for his clumsy lack of experience, as he did his part to push on stronger and messier, exploring the possibilities and the desires he could keep giving in to, throwing himself into the passion and the fire that he wanted to keep finding. He dragged up to suck at her clit in bursts, but thanks to the speed of his pace, he could weave in and out of the two with a fluidity and a passion that kept Raven helpless, kept her twisting under the passion and the lust that he knew how to keep the pressure hot for. There wasn't a damn thing that Raven could do about him, and the growing fever was so clumsy and panicked that she couldn't deal with any of it. 

With little to do but devour her ass, Más was a lot more straightforward in his attack, licking greedily all over her backdoor, occasionally paying kisses against her cheeks and praising her with a fire and passion much more intense and fiery by the second. The sensation of a tongue all over her ass hole brought on pleasures so much more intense than she'd imagined, and she had no idea how the younger boy knew about this or was so eager to do it, but she found herself lost to the passion and excitement of giving up to it, exploring the growing fires and lusts that pushed her limits. It shouldn’t have felt so good, but her distant, dismissive curiosities had turned into a ravenous enjoyment that let her learn from this pint-sized speedster how good having her ass eaten could feel.

Their combined attentions and fevers kept her fumbling, an aimless rush of panic and heat rushing through her thoughts and keeping her in a state she didn't really understand, losing all sense and focus in the haze of what ensued, and she didn't understand it, but she felt ready to accept it, whatever it was and whatever it meant. She embraced a lot so strange feelings and pressures that took her to the limit, burning her up with a passion and a hunger she didn't understand how to face. It felt amazing, though, and she cared only about seeking out more as all these curious flares of passion kept her giving in, kept her hungry for more. "Keep going," she moaned, whining faster and greedier under the reckless want that continued to push through her. A lot happened all at once, the rush of fever and frustration washing across her hotter and stronger.

The brothers didn't need to be told to, though. They worked with the utmost fever and aggression to satisfy Raven's needs, Menos and Más both driven to keep her lit up, push harder against her. The smacks against her ass and the gropes across her body kept her shuddering, kept her aflame with a struggle and a fever that she was overwhelmed by, feeling incredible about the reckless pleasures and the want that she could embrace. It was a lot, but she felt excited to give up to its wildest excess, losing herself to the spiral of panic and heat that kept her giving in, throwing all caution away for something so beautiful and so fierce that she simply stopped caring about self-control.

Raven's orgasm was intense, a fiery rush of passion burning up through her, ripping her thoughts asunder and getting her into a state where the only reasonable thing to do was succumb. "Fuck! That feels amazing!" With her head rolling back and the struggle of her body to contain it all, she let go of all the pent up tensions inside of her, left plunging into a thrashing rush of hunger and want that she didn't have a prayer of dealing with. The passion was intoxicating, and she didn't find herself able to care about how over the top this was and how much she struggled to contend with it.

Raven couldn't deny that she felt amazing, but she didn't have much time to even soak in the joy of her orgasm before the boys were on for something else entirely. The brothers rolled her onto her side, one of her legs going up in the air as they sandwiched er together between their small bodies, immediately throwing themselves into the reckless fever and panic of double penetrating the goth, holding onto her tightly as their cocks hammered in, and Raven had no time at all to deal with the tides of frustration crashing down upon her. The boys were right at work fucking her, and Raven just had to fumble her way into the confusion and fever of getting taken.

"Slow down!" she gasped, not because she wanted them to, but simply on instinct, getting challenged by the speed they pushed in against her with. The ferocious pace the boys fucked her ass and pussy with was utter ecstasy for Raven, who found herself eager to take on these punishing thrills as they fucked a point into her with clarity and control so steep and so reckless that she didn't have a prayer of keeping track of all of it. She just gave in, fumbling deeper into the lust, losing her thoughts and her focus to the crushing joy of letting it all fucking go. There was too much on the line, too much ripping through her and demanding her complete surrender, and she didn't understand how to make sense of it all, she simply knew she was in for more than she could handle.

Fortunately, they didn't slow down. Whether it was Más hammering into her ass or Menos pounding her pussy, both brothers were focused on fucking her raw, their shameless greed and fever leaving her with no time at all to steady her thoughts. Nothing came on with a shred of sense or clarity, the duo using Raven and for their own pleasure, and the rush of searing sensation was everything she needed all at once, cloying rushes of heat and panic coming on with fiery indulgence.

Their cocks weren't that big. It didn't matter. The speed that Más and Menos showed her holes more than compensated for that as she twisted about under the wild fire and wicked panic of getting taken to the edge. The jackhammer pace they fucked her with, using their speedster powers to indulge in her body, brought Raven an ecstasy that simply didn't need cock size, didn't need understanding. They made up for that in spades with everything they did to her, and she found herself craving more and more of what followed, desperation rising across her without a shred of understanding. All she needed was more of this, whatever came with that, whatever that was.

The brothers buzzed with noisy commotion and excitement, as loud and as confident as could be in their indulgence of Raven's body. The rapid Spanish left Raven dizzy trying to keep track of it, their fucking only hastening the wild fever that kept them driven on for more. Their depraved, wicked heat and a vigor as strong as could be kept up, pushing Raven into a state of confusion and bafflement that she was stuck trying to make sense of, but in the best way. She held tight for it, prepared to meet these weird feelings, the quivering lust conquering her without a lot of sense or focus.

"I don't know what you're saying, but keep going whatever you want." Raven's hot, smouldering moan only grew needier as she let these passions build, a flare of heat and frustration she didn't worry about or shy away from. It was a lot, and she happily sank into the deeper haze as she let this happen, as she gave up with heaving motions to jerk along the dicks and enjoy herself. Her motions were wholly unnecessary, and she knew it, but staying still didn't feel like an option as her head spun and she gave up with startling desperation to the chaos upon her, needing mor and more of it as she allowed the brothers to have her. Más and Menos put her through her paces, and she wasn't ashamed to admit that these boys had her on the ropes.

How could she be? They made up for their size with a ferocity that kept her vocal and hazy, kept her falling into a delirious mess of pleasures and passions so unbridled and so chaotic that all she could do was let them keep pushing her. Raven felt amazing, and she didn't understand how to contain the noises bursting out of her, getting hotter and louder as she let these pleasures take her well past the limit in the name of surrender. There didn't need to be anything about this situation that she thought through at all; the passion was there, a flare-up of devotion and fire keeping her drunk on ecstasy, and she didn't want it to stop. Every back and forth motion of her body jerking along with this chaos led to something, and the grand swell of heat and purpose within her was too overbearing and too messy to understand.

The orgasm rushing through Raven this time was even more satisfying, a sweep of wild heat and panic so fierce and potent tat she couldn't keep track of her senses. Spiraling into this daze and not caring where she came out, she was loud, she was hot, and her vocal appreciation for the crushing thrill of getting pushed over the edge was as loud as could be. The boys slammed into her one last time, and with hot groans of reckless delight, they filled her up, shots of cum filling her holes, pushing Raven even deeper into a confusion and a heat that she had no idea what to feel about. There was a lot going on and all of it was probably too much.

Clueless exhaustion rumbled through Raven as she lay in confused, compromised heat, a fever and a surrender that she didn't know how to respond to at all. It was an exhausting and dizzy mess of feelings that lingered upon her, kept her frustrated and unsure what to do, what to say, how to respond. Cum dripped out of her holes, and the brothers slowly eased back out of her with a careful pull away, leaving her to slump in exhausted, trembling fire on the bed.

"Oh, are you showing the boys how to do the sex?"

Starfire came in at what Raven felt was the worst possible time, the brothers' cum leaking out of her holes as they pulled back, and Raven stared toward her teammate. "Am I what?" Raven asked, dizzy, aimless, already feeling so drunk and so confused that she didn't know what to do with it. Her eyes were already closing as the brothers drew back from her holes; she had been ruined in a way so drastic and so grand than she couldn't keep her thoughts straight, clumsy and uncertain. She knew that Raven finding her in a position like this wasn't a good thing, but she didn't know how to respond to it, lying exhausted and limp there.

Starfire drew closer. "I see. They must have a lot of exhaust if you are so tired. I will take your hands and get the boys off of them for you."

Raven, near the point of passing out, looked up in dizzy surprise at Starfire, as she took Más and Menos by the hand, and led them out of the bedroom, the boys immediately looking to the sweet alien girl and eagerly seeking more from her, too, while Raven's vision darkened. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be upset or not that this was coming to such a drastic end; yeah, Starfire was stealing the boys and stealing all attention from her, but she felt like she could use a nap. It was something Raven would call even, as she slipped off into sleep, and even the wails of ecstasy soon to come from Starfire's room couldn't wake her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
